


happy here.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Soft Anti, Touch Telepathy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, anti listens to metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: "Anti." He nudges at Anti’s leg again, smiling when Anti just grunts in reply. "I rather like the lyrics to this one, you know."Anti doesn’t answer. Jameson smiles wider, nudging him some more. "I rather like you, you know."





	happy here.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of mine and [teacuphoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee)'s domestic fluff au for the egos. 
> 
> jameson is from 1905, he was glitched to the present day by anti. 
> 
> he can speak through telepathy if he’s touching someone! 
> 
> also, he and anti share a soul bond that allows them to sense each other’s emotions.

“I told you, you’re not gonna like it.”

Jameson rolls his eyes and makes a very _‘get on with it’_ kind of gesture, kicking at Anti’s legs. He has his own thrown on top of them. _Isn’t that for me to decide, pumpkin?_

Anti scowls and grabs his iPad, carefully choosing a song to play before flopping over onto his back, seemingly not wanting to meet Jameson's eyes as Jameson listens with a frown. After a moment, Jameson picks up the ipad, carefully as if it’s made of glass, and presses his thumb against the home button. He smirks when it unlocks for him. It’s a funny little thing they discovered quite by accident, and he’s surely going to take advantage of it. If Anti didn’t want him in his iPad, he would have turned off the fingerprinting doodad by now. 

Carefully, he looks up the lyrics to the song, confident that he knows how to do this by now without help. He smiles as he reads them. It was much more interesting like this! He could actually understand what the singer was saying. And he quite appreciated the lyrics. 

_Anti._ He nudges at Anti’s leg again, smiling when Anti just grunts in reply. _I rather like the lyrics to this one, you know._

Anti doesn’t answer. Jameson smiles wider, nudging him some more. _I rather like **you** , you know._

That earns a little squeak that sounds not unlike a kitten. Jameson grins and leans over so he can see Anti’s face - he’s blushing and staring up at the ceiling. He nudges him one more time and Anti sits up, looking in the opposite direction as he links his and Jameson's pinky fingers together. His cheeks are still quite pink. “...I like you too.” 

_Good!_

Jameson waits patiently as Anti shuffles around, eventually leaning into Jameson's side. He feels Anti sigh, probably forcing his shoulders to relax. _...And you know, I’m very happy here._

Anti stiffens right back up and finally looks up at him. “Are you?” 

Jameson bites his lip, uncomfortable with the intensity of the relief and fear and careful affection coming across their emotional link. He leans over and kisses Anti’s forehead. _Yeah. Very._

Anti sighs and leans his head against Jameson's shoulder, curling up into a little ball. It’s a handful of seconds before he finally relaxes again. “...Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [deareliza](http://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](http://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
